It Can Work
by CrazeeMeManga
Summary: He comes in at 6 P.M. everyday just so he can annoy her, she swears. / Or, Austin Moon is head over heels in love with the quirky, shy Ally Dawson, and is determined to break her shell. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first A&A fic. I love the show a lot, and I finally decided to write down this little AU I had in my head! I hope you enjoy.**

It's getting a bit old, even for her.

Warily, Ally watches the boy from the corner of her eyes as she stacks the drums into their proper shelves. Still, he doesn't notice, continuing to glumly look on the floor with a kicked puppy expression. The only sounds that escape his mouth are the occasional sighs.

The clock on the left wall of _Sonic Boom _reads 6:05 P.M, which Ally knows is wrong. There is no way that Austin – _the _Austin Moon – has been quiet for more than one hour because, on a daily basis, he can't shut his mouth for thirty-four seconds.

(Trust her, she knows. She did an experiment once; the longest time of Austin Moon could shut his mouth was forty-five seconds.)

As if sensing the direction of Ally's thoughts, Austin lets out another sigh, and Ally's eye twitches. That sigh was too long and too dramatic to even be called a sigh, and now Ally is certain that he's only doing it for attention.

Fine. Two can play at that game.

Well, at least Ally can, but Austin is now _lying _on the piano bench, even when she specifically told him not to, hand poised on his chest where his heart is, and his amber eyes staring directly at her as he lets out another, drawn out, staged sigh.

It is when she sees the ghost of a smirk sitting on his lips when she snaps.

"Oh, for the love of – okay, Austin, you got my attention. Is that what you wanted?" she snaps, because, really, she's at work, and no matter how cute he is, this is unprofessional. Besides, she's not sure how her dad would react if he came in to see Austin comfortably lying on the instruments.

"A little concern would be nice," he says in a flippant, smug manner, the smirk now real and dancing on his lips.

Ally snorts before batting her eyelashes, faux concern oozing from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she sighs, "where are my manners? Austin, my dear, dear, amazing, good-looking, big-headed, stubborn friend, what has gotten you so down today?"

Austin debates on whether or not he should sass her back, but the playful but genuine smile on her face and the way her eyes are warm stop him from doing so.

He sort of likes it when she looks at him like that. He likes what's going on between them.

So, instead, he spends the next hour complaining about what a fellow choir member said – yes, Austin Moon is in choir, and no, it's not _girly_ you sexist pig – about him.

Ally listens, amused, while cleaning the counter top.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the great support in the first chapter! Here is chapter 2! The first few chapters will be slow, almost like a semi-prologue. I don't intend for this story to be very long – it's mostly just a cute string of related one-shots. Hope you enjoy!**

To be honest, Austin doesn't know how he ended up here.

By this, he means that he finds it a miracle that he is sitting here on the counter of _Sonic Boom_, absent-mindedly strumming a guitar, listening to Ally ramble about how easy yesterday's science test was.

"I don't know why everyone else was complaining," she grumbles, pulling out change for a customer. "I mean, if they had studied – which I'm sure half the class didn't – then they should have aced this test!

"Easy for you to say," he remarks grumpily.

Austin is one of the people in her class who failed the test.

Immediately, Ally's eyes soften, and her tone grows more apologetic.

"Sorry," she says sheepishly. "I know that you have to miss your choir practice after school tomorrow to retake it, but, if it makes you feel better, I can help you study for it! I swear, I know the material like the back of my hand!"

Austin skilled fingers cease to play the guitar, and he contemplates the situation. Is he going to give up this once in a lifetime opportunity to spend time with an actually willing Ally?

Hell no.

Tossing the guitar to Ally, who promptly squawks in surprise and nearly drops it, he cheerfully announces, "I'll be waiting in the practice room!", before practically _skipping _away.

"Austin, you can at least put the guitar back where it was instead of throwing it to me!" Ally shouts in frustration, scaring a few customers in line.

Her response is Austin's gleeful cackle and the sound of the practice room door slamming shut.

_[the page breaks here]_

To be honest, Ally doesn't know how she ended up here.

If you had told her two years ago that the most well-known and popular boy would be talking to her, she would have laughed in your face.

Today is like another usual day.

She is working her shift at her father's store, and Austin is hanging around, being frustratingly – and a bit adorably – Austin, listening to her rant.

"I don't know why everyone else was complaining," she grumbles, pulling out change for a customer. "I mean, if they had studied – which I'm sure half the class didn't – then they should have aced this test!"

(She leaves out the fact that her head was dunked into the toilet during lunch. She also leaves out how she struggled and sobbed, trying to breathe, as people around her chanted the words _nerd_ and _know-it-all freak_, as well as other phrases she doesn't want to remember. And she doesn't say how it was Trish – _amazing_ Trish – who found her and helped clean her up.)

She hears Austin grumble about it, and guilt attacks her as she remembers that heis one of the people in her class who failed.

Wincing, she apologizes and says, "I know that you have to miss your choir practice after school tomorrow to retake it, but, if it makes you feel better, I can help you study for it! I swear, I know the material like the back of my hand!"

The way Austin lights up reminds her of a puppy. (Seriously, how can such a good-looking sixteen year-old boy be such a man-child? Sometimes, Ally feels like she's taking care of some hyperactive twelve year-old instead of someone her own age.)

She stifles a laugh at the way he happily agrees, but the laughter is soon gone when he tosses an _expensive guitar_ at her unprepared self.

She hears herself squeak when it falls from the clutches of her hands, and she scrambles to grab it before it hits the floor.

"Austin, you can at least put the guitar back where it was instead of throwing it to me!" she screams, eyes twitching. From her peripheral vision, Ally swears she sees a few customers slowly back away.

She wants to bash the guitar onto the counter when she hears Austin's mocking snort and the sound of the practice room door slamming shut.


End file.
